


Click Your Heels

by Gelphie_Supercorp_Emisue_etc17



Category: The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: AND FIYERO DOESNT DO ANYTHING, Dorothy just wants to know why Glinda was so sad, Dorothy understands Glinda, F/F, Glinda the good and Galinda are the same person, Hurt/Comfort, I took most of the dialogue from the last few scenes in the WoO movie, Maybe I’ll explain it later, and Glinda ends up telling her everything, aunt em is aunt em, because SHE MISSES ELPHABA, because she’s Glinda lol, but I added more of musical Glinda into it, but yeah Glinda’s sad, dont hate me for that, fiyero sucks, flashbacks?? Idk yet hehehe, glinda missed elphie, it will always be gelphie, its cuuuteee, its just Gelphie you guys, its weird and I’m sorry lol, just in this fic everyone calls her Glinda the Good, like always, so she goes back to Oz to make sure that she’s okay, sorry I really hate fiyero, there is really no other way to explain it haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelphie_Supercorp_Emisue_etc17/pseuds/Gelphie_Supercorp_Emisue_etc17
Summary: Just before leaving Oz, in the midst of the celebration for the Wicked Witch’s death, Dorothy sees a strange and unusual sadness in Glinda’s eyes. She dismisses it quickly, too caught up in the moment to care.Months after she leaves Oz, however, that melancholy look in the Good Witch’s eyes still haunts Dorothy. With curiosity taking over, she quietly slips on those ruby slippers and clicks her heels three times. . .
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp & Galinda Upland, Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland
Kudos: 23





	Click Your Heels

**Author's Note:**

> If you read the tags and you like Fiyero, I’m so sorry lol. Maybe I will explain my dislike of Fiyero some other time if you guys would like to hear why I don’t like him. But that’s got later lol.
> 
> Anyways, I wrote this fic a while ago, and I just reread it and thought you all might want to read it! Most of the dialogue is taken from the original “Wizard of Oz” movie, but tweaked a little. Also yay, it’s kinda long!! Haha
> 
> Hope you like it!!

“Look!” the Lion shouted, pointing in the opposite direction from the Wizard’s balloon. “Look everyone! It’s Glinda!”

At his words, the Ozains, the Tin Woodman, the Scarecrow, Lion, Dorothy and Toto all turned and gazed up at the sky, quickly forgetting about Oz’s Ruler’s quick departure. They were met with the sight of Glinda the Good descending from the sky in one of her magical bubbles, waving at everyone as she floated past. To Dorothy’s slight surprise, she noticed that Glinda’s smile wasn’t quite as bright as it had been the first time she had met her. Sadder, it seemed, though the young girl quickly shook off the thought as the blonde woman got closer.

Everyone watched silently as Glinda’s bubble landed a few feet away from the platform where the Travellers stood. It disappeared with a small pop, and the blonde woman stepped forward, quickly making her way through the crowd and over to Dorothy and her friends. She was wearing the same dress from the day when Dorothy had met her, the blue ball gown that sparkled like the sun and complimented her blonde ringlets perfectly. As she walked (with a grace that Dorothy knew she could never perfect), Glinda waved at the people around her. She held her wand high as she climbed the steps of the platform, glancing at her feet before turning her powerful gaze upon the group before her.

“Oh, Glinda!” Dorothy gasped helplessly, clutching Toto close to her chest, the dog yipping up at Glinda’s form. “Will you help me? Can you help me?”

Smiling softly, Glinda reached forward and rubbed Toto’s furry head. “So full of questions, aren’t we Dorothy?” she asked playfully, gently poking the puppy in the nose with her pointer finger, saying a soft, “Boop!” before continuing. She turned back to the Travellers, her expression becoming serious for a moment before Glinda’s face split and she giggled. “Dorothy dear, you don’t need to be helped any longer. You’ve always had the power to go back home too, um. . . to go back home!”

Dorothy gasped again, whipping around to look at all of her friends, searching for the same look of surprise she was sure was written all over her face. “I have?!” It would have been an understatement to say that the girl was surprised. All of the time she had been in Oz, Dorothy had just been looking for a way to go back home, and now Glinda was telling her that she had been able to the entire time? What was the point of seeing the Wizard then? And killing the. . . the. . .

“Then why didn’t you tell her?” the Scarecrow inquired, breaking Dorothy from her thoughts, while simultaneously voicing the question on the top of everyone’s tongues.

Glinda laughed again, and as she smiled, Dorothy saw that same sadness in her eyes. She dismissed it again however, when Glinda spoke. “She wouldn’t have believed me!” the blonde woman replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “She had to learn it for herself.”

There was a pause before the Tin Woodman asked, “Well, what did you learn Dorothy?”

Dorothy hugged Toto ever closer to her body, the tiny dog gazing up at her, just like everyone else in Oz, it seemed. Despite her racing heart and teary eyes, Dorothy still took a moment to think back on her adventure and reflect on what she had learned along the way. When she spoke again, her voice was shakier than before. “Well, I—I think that. . .” she stuttered a bit, tripping over her emotion. “That it wasn't enough just to want to see Uncle Henry and Auntie Em. It's that if I ever go looking for my heart's desire again, I won't look any further than my own backyard. Because if it isn't there, I never really lost it to begin with,” through her speech, Dorothy looked Glinda in the eyes, her own brown orbs searching the blonde’s emerald green ones. Yet again she saw the sadness, but this time, Dorothy didn’t dismiss it. Instead, she felt right along with Glinda, even if the younger girl didn’t know what it was the blonde was sad about. “Is that right?”

Nodding, and smiling tightly, Glinda watched Dorothy carefully. “That’s all it is.”

“But,” the Scarecrow was surprised, looking around at everyone and unintentionally breaking Dorothy and Glinda’s eye contact. “But that’s so easy! I should have thought of it for you,” he smiled at Dorothy kindly.

The Tin Woodman leaned forward from behind Dorothy and spoke. “I should have felt it in my heart.”

Looking at both of them and smiling, Glinda slowly shook her head. “No, no, no. As kind as you both are, she had to find it out for herself,” she pointed her crystal wand at Dorothy’s feet, still covered by the ruby slippers. “Now those magic slippers will take you home in two seconds!”

With a smile, Dorothy forgot all about her sadness and gazed at her shoes for a moment before glancing back to Glinda. “Really? Toto too?”

“Toto too!”

“Now?”

“Whenever you wish, my dear.”

Overjoyed, Dorothy turned to look at all of her friends, smiling brightly through her drying tears. “Oh dear!” she cried. “That’s too wonderful to be true!” there was a pause where everyone on the platform realized the inevitable, causing sniffles to come from the Tin Woodman and the Lion. Finally, Dorothy spoke again, this time softer. “It’s going to be so hard to say goodbye. . . I love you all!”

First, Dorothy stepped up to the Tin Woodman. 

“Goodbye Tin Man,” quickly, seeing that he was beginning to cry, the young girl took out a handkerchief and quickly wiped his tears before they rusted. “Don’t cry!” she giggled slightly at his foolishness, though Dorothy still understood his anguish. “You’ll rust so dreadfully! Oh, um, here is your oil can,” the girl noted, handing it to him from inside her basket. Then, Dorothy stood on her tip-toes and gave him a kiss on his tin cheek. “Goodbye!”

The Tin Woodman smiled sadly at her. “Now I know I’ve got a heart. . . because it’s breaking. . .”

This just made Dorothy cry harder, though she tried hard to keep the tears at bay, for her friend’s sake. Not wanting to see his tin face so sad, she then turned to the Lion, who was wiping his tears with the fluffy end of his tail. Dorothy leaned up and kissed him as well. “Goodbye Lion. You know, I know it isn’t right but, I-I’m gonna miss the way you used to holler for help before you found your courage,” she gently stroked his fur as she spoke, calming them both slightly.

“Well,” the Lion replied tearfully. “I would never have found it, if it hadn’t been for you. . .”

Dorothy choked back a sob and turned to face her last travelling companion: the Scarecrow. “I think I’ll miss you most of all,” she whispered sadly into his straw ear, giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek. All she got in return was a sad smile and nod, and Dorothy knew it was time to go home.

She looked back to Glinda, who, despite the tears in her eyes, was smiling. “Are you ready now?” she asked gently. 

Dorothy nodded. “Yes,” quickly though, she turned back to her friends and took Toto’s paw in her hand, waving at all of them. “Say goodbye Toto. . .” the young girl trailed off, too sorrowful to speak as she watched them all wave sady back. Dorothy blinked back oncoming tears and spun back to face Glinda once again. “Yes, yes I’m ready now,” she says as confidently as she can.

Glinda nodded as well, walking to stand behind the younger girl. “Then close your eyes,” she muttered so that only Dorothy and Toto could hear.

Dorothy closed her eyes, clutching Toto tight. She heard Glinda’s slightly uneven breathing behind her, and smelt strawberries as her hand brushed Dorothy’s shoulder.

“Then tap your heels together three times. . .”

Dorothy did.

“And think to yourself, there’s no place like home. . .” Glinda whispered, her voice like magic. “There’s no place like home. . .”

“There’s no place like home. . .” Dorothy repeated, smiling softly to herself. “There’s no place like home. . .”

And all she saw was white.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don’t know when the next chapter will be up, but let’s hope it’s soon haha! Hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
